Paternity Test
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: Quick Bunny. Charlotte was never all that close to her mom, and at one point she even questioned if Victoria was her mom. So she had a test, and found out that actually, her father isn't. And now her telling Dr Banks that truth is getting told. Complete Ficlet.


**2011**

She stared as the third video began playing, and couldn't help but glance over at Emily Thorne, her new neighbour who looked embarrassed as, on screen, she spoke to Dr Banks about issues getting close to guys. Then a feeling of dread came over her.

As she expected, the next video was hers.

"I... I had the test done. I... I can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"I mean, I always knew it was possible but..."

"Charlotte, Are you saying that Victoria is not your mother?"

She couldn't help the glance, and saw the confusion, and horror, on her mother's face, and the fake disbelief on everyone elses.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying the man I call daddy isn't."

Okay, now the whole place was silent except for the video, as another person's interview was shown... then her moms.

Charlotte froze hearing her mom say that sometimes she thinks it was a mistake having a second child... and a tiny part of her pointed out that, as she's the result of an affair... in context it's not as bad... but still.

They both stood and stared at one another... then. "Excuse me." She left, leaving her mom pale in horror, subject to many stares... before she turned to the woman who taped it all.

_Emily's Perspective_

She couldn't believe it... she thought she'd put the video about Charlotte talking around the issue she had with her mom... but apparently she'd done the wrong one. And what a gold-mine.

She thought hard... who was the father? okay, Charlottes birthday... nine months ba...

Oh.

She looked up and out at the ocean view from her porch, and heard a familiar set of footsteps.

"What do you want, Nolan?"

"No idea. I had a whole speech planned, but honestly, I can't figure out who the father is."

"It's easy nolan, look at when she was born, count back nine months and..."

"okay that doesn't he-... Holy shit."

"Holy Shit." She agreed.

"She's your sister?"

A second set of hesitant footsteps made them known to her hearing, but she found herself unable to stop Nolan.

"Charlotte's your sister? Are you sure? I mean, I heard she was born a month early but with a full term pregnancy that does put... jesus."

"You're my Sister?!"

She turned around to face a shocked Charlotte, and Nolan was staring between the two, embarrassment at giving the game away on his face.

"Hello Charlotte."

"You're my SISTER!?"

"I'm... not sure. My dad and your mom were in an affair nine months before you were born..."

"Combined with the paternity test..." Charlotte added in distant thought, before she walked up and asked, "Who was your dad?"

Emily licked her lips, but Charlotte blinked at a memory, "Wait, mom had the picture of this guy in her box... she got rid of it after she found me looking at it. It was a picture of David Clarke, the terrorist who was..."

Emily looked up, and nodded to confirm her thought.

"I'll, leave you two alone." Nolan spoke, and left before Emily could kill him.

- A/N: I've been binging on Revenge, excellent show. But I had several ideas, including this one, where a) charlotte learns on her own about her parentage, b) learns who emily is, and c) combines the two for this. This is set during Episode 4 'Duplicity', with the idea that charlotte had been to see Dr banks about her relationship with her mom, and after having the mad idea that Victoria isn't her mom, Dr Banks suggests she have one done to settle in her mind that Victoria is her mom, and the issue is something else, only when the people doing the test (for some reason) ask for three DNA samples - her's, her mom's, and her dad's, they come back with "hang on, she is your mom, but your dad isn't" sort of. And of course the interview where Charlotte shares the results, is included in the video. Emily accidentally clicked the wrong file, so it wasn't intentional (and she hadn't even watched that one yet) she just presumed that like the three or so she'd watched before the party, the rest were all along those lines.

Oh, and there's not enough fics revolving around the rest of the cast, most of it's either Emily, Victoria or Conrad centred.

How about some Declan/Charlotte fics?

Hell, D/C with Jack and Emily thrown in too.

I have not seen season 3 as it's not on catch up/on demand just yet.


End file.
